Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine
by lylyash
Summary: hsitoire sur Hermione et Drago... confrontation et révélationspetit couple qui me plait assez bien.
1. Comment osestu ?

**Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine.**

**Chap. 1 Comment oses-tu ?**

Les cours avaient recommencé depuis trois mois. En cette septième et dernière année, Hermione Granger, cette miss je-sais-tout comme la surnommait gentiment Ron Weasley son meilleur ami, cette Sang-de-Bourbe, insulte préférée de Draco Malfoy et des Serpentards, avait été nommée préfète-en-chef et arpentait en ce moment même la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec son homologue masculin, d'un pas rageur. Elle était pasablement énervée et attendait celui qui lui servait de colocataire. À peine eut-il franchit le tableau de l'entrée qu'elle l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur :

« Comment as-tu osé ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, lui répondit-elle acerbe.

-Oh, tu parles de cette rumeur qui a fait le tour de l'école ?

-Oui, évidemment. De quel droit profères-tu de tels mensonges ?

-Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de tout cela. Mais si je trouve l'auteur, je lui toucherai deux mots, dit-il malicieusement. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'ai d'importantes choses à faire. »

Il essaya de se dégager de son emprise mais la jeune fille, bien qu'assez frêle, avait une sacrée poigne sûrement due à la colère. Il réussit néanmoins à se libérer et partit en direction de sa chambre. Hermione le suivit tout en continuant de lui crier dessus :

« Comment ça tu lui en toucheras deux mots ? demanda-t-elle inquiète, Quelles choses à faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ? Poursuivit-elle curieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je lui dirais ce que bon me semble. Cela ne te regarde pas, déclare-t-il énervé.

-Comment ça ne me regarde pas ? C'est moi qui suis le centre de cette rumeur. Il me semble que j'ai quand même mon mot à dire.

-Ah ouais, et tu comptes dire quoi ? Que c'est faux ? demanda-t-il froidement. Personne ne te croira. Une fois qu'une rumeur est lancée, aucune vérité ne peut l'arrêter. Maintenant sors de ma chambre.

-Non.

-Sors de ma chambre, cria-t-il.

-Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué. Pourquoi personne ne me croirait ?

-Parce que tout le monde préfère le croustillant au banal, avoua-t-il.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Tu crois que moi non plus je n'ai jamais été victime d'une rumeur ? Questionna-t-il, excédé, et que je n'ai rien fait pour rétablir la vérité ? »

Elle demeura silencieuse.

« Bah, reprit-il, tu te trompes. Je te parie que j'ai souffert de bien plus de rumeurs que toi.

-Tu crois ? Vraiment ? Moi je ne pense pas. Tu sais ce que c'est que la jalousie des autres ? Moi oui, c'est à cause d'elle que je n'ai aucune amie sorcière, Ginny mise à part. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois toujours avec Harry et Ron ?

-Parce que ça te plait de traîner avec le balafré et la belette, de te sentir supérieure à eux.

-Je ne me sens pas supérieur à eux. Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde pense que je suis une miss je-sais-tout qui veut toujours avoir raison que je me sens supérieure. Si je traîne avec eux, que ce sont mes amis, c'est qu'ils sont les seuls à ne pas me juger. Toutes les filles que je connais me jalousent et m'envient parce que je suis ami avec le survivant, le beau, le magnifique Harry Potter. Mais toi par contre, tu aimes te sentir supérieur aux autres, même par rapport aux tiens.

-Si tu parles de Goyle et Crabbe, tu te trompes. Ce sont eux qui restent avec moi. Moi je ne veux pas d'eux, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul mais les ordres des paternels doivent être respectés. Et encore plus quand ces ordres viennent de Voldemort.

-Tu oses prononcer son nom, toi, un fils de mangemort ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est mangemort que moi aussi j'en suis un. Pourquoi tout le monde croit ça ? De plus ce type je le hais, je ne comprends pas comment on peut vouloir que des sorciers de sang-pur et exterminer les autres alors que l'on est soi-même un sang-mêlé.

-C'est donc ça les rumeurs dont tu es victime. Tu ne veux pas suivre les traces de ton père et tout le monde dit le contraire. Alors pourquoi tu ne te révoltes pas contre lui ?

-Tu crois que c'est facile quand on n'est pas encore majeur ? Quand on a rien pour vivre ? Et de toute façon mes rumeurs sont toujours mieux que la tienne. », Acheva-t-il de dire.


	2. Cette rumeur est fausse

**Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine.**

**Chap.2 Cette rumeur est fausse**

« Et de toute façon mes rumeurs sont toujours mieux que la tienne.

-Ça c'est un coup bas. Tu sais très bien que cette rumeur est fausse. Tu es le seul à savoir que c'est faux à part moi puisque tu vis avec moi, lui lança-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais après tout ? Tu peux très bien avoir trouvé un passage secret pour aller retrouver ton amant. Le château en est truffé.

-Tu es quelqu'un de vil et pervers. Tu vois très bien que je passe mes soirées à travailler, que je vais me coucher dès que je ne tiens plus debout. Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu crois cette rumeur.

-Pourquoi je ne la croirai pas ? C'est vrai, tu es la seule Gryffondor à avoir de bonnes notes en potions. Alors je trouve normal que tout le monde se demande s'il ne se passe rien entre toi et le professeur Rogue.

-Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? demanda-t-elle horripilée

-Nan c'est vrai quoi. Tu as très bien pu lui faire des avances auxquelles il n'a pas su résister.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud. Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire des choses pareilles ? Je croyais qu'après trois mois de cohabitation… Tu sais quoi…, tenta-t-elle de dire, nan finalement oublie. »

Elle commença à partir en direction de sa chambre en passant dans la salle de bain commune qui se trouvait entre les deux chambres. Mais au milieu de la pièce centrale il lui attrapa le bras et la retourna avec force afin qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

« Quoi ? Que croyais-tu ?

-J'aurais pensé que tu aurais appris à me connaître, avoua-t-elle tout bas, et que tu ne m'aurais plus juger sans raison. »

Elle se dégagea de lui et partit dans sa chambre où elle s'effondra sur le lit en pleurs. Lui était resté prostré dans la salle de bain, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Lentement, il se retourna et repartit dans sa chambre, lui aussi. La fin de journée se passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne sorte de leur chambre, le repas approchait et il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre sortir de cette « prison » qu'était leur chambre. Ce fut lui qui partir le premier en direction de la grande salle. Hermione, après avoir entendu le tableau de l'entrée se refermer, se glissa hors de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les cuisines, elle n'avait pas envie de voir tous les visages tournés vers elle au cours du repas. Après avoir pris un copieux plateau-repas, elle retourna à ses appartements où elle dîna tranquillement.


	3. Et si elle avait remarqué ?

**Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine.**

**Chap. 3 Et si elle avait remarqué ?**

Après avoir pris un copieux plateau-repas, elle retourna à ses appartements où elle dîna tranquillement. Il remonta aux appartements de Prefets-en-Chefs tout de suite après le repas. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas descendue manger mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en inquiète, après tout ce n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourtant il s'en inquiétait quand même. Il entra et découvrit les restes du plateau-repas sur la grande table de la salle commune. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait quand même mangé quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers l'étage et vit la porte d'Hermione fermée.

« Tant pis, se dit-il. » Il lui parlera plus tard. Il monta dans sa chambre, posa sa cape et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se remémora la discussion ou plutôt la fin de discussion qu'ils avaient eu dedans. Ainsi elle pensait qu'après ce début de cohabitation difficile, il aurait « appris à mieux la connaître, à ne plus la juger. » Mais qu'en savait-elle d'abord ? Si elle avait dit ça, c'est qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait appris à le connaître. C'est donc qu'elle avait remarqué des choses chez lui, dans son comportement…

« Et si elle avait remarqué… ? Non, non, non, je fais toujours très attention. Elle ne peut pas savoir même si elle est intelligente, très intelligente il faut l'avouer, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, si ? »

Il fallait qu'il sache le plus vite possible. De ce fait il entra dans l'autre chambre qui donnait sur la salle de bain sans frapper. Il constata qu'Hermione était couchée en boule dans son lit. Elle semblait dormie paisiblement. Il allait partir lorsqu'il remarqua des soubresauts de la couette et entendit quelques légers gémissements. Lentement il s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit dessus et fit glisser sa main sur la couverture. Quand il commença à toucher le corps de la jeune fille à travers la couette, il sentit son corps se raidir. Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas, il continua de parcourir son dos avec une caresse qu'il voulait rassurante. Elle se détendit peu à peu et les sanglots commençaient à se calmer. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit et continua de la réconforter. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retourna. Elle avait les yeux rougis, les cheveux emmêlés, de longues traces de larmes sur les joues néanmoins elle était belle, elle était nature tout simplement.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes et ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence.

« Qu'entendais-tu par « j'aurais pensé que tu aurais appris à me connaître, à ne plus me juger sans raison » » ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour répondre.

« Exactement ce que j'ai dit.

-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer alors ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. »

Elle le regarda, intriguée.

« Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. J'avais pensé qu'en cohabitant ensemble, on aurait pu arrêter ces stupides gamineries, de s'insulter et enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. On est les Préfets-en-Chefs, autant donné l'exemple aux autres, montrons que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards peuvent se supporter et voire parfois s'apprécier.

-Tu as l'air soulagé d'un côté. Tu ne pensais pas vraiment que je voulais parler de ça, d'une chose aussi générale concernant la totalité de l'école, non tu pensais à quelque chose de plus restreint qui ne nous concerne que tous les deux.

-Pas du tout.

-Ne nie pas, je le vois dans ton regard. »


End file.
